SAO: A family reunited
by Lukashi
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are told something that makes them enter the world of Aincrad once more. What will they do this time around? Kirito x Asuna
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art online**

Kirito and Asuna both stepped into the police headquarters nervously, looking at each other before gently grasping each others hands, a police officer approaching them and leading them to a room.

"Wait here. The inspector will be with you shortly." the officer said and left the room, leaving Kirito and Asuna alone for the time being.

"Kirito, what do they want with us do you think?" Asuna asked curiously, looking at Kirito who simply shrugged, "I don't know Asuna, they haven't needed us ever since the end of the SAO incident. Maybe it's something to do with that case. Or it could be about Nobuyuki." They both looked at the door as the police inspector entered the room, smiling at them.

"No need to feel alarmed or nervous you two, we just need to talk to you about something we discovered in the SAO servers recently." he said, sitting in front of the pair. "Alright, what is it you've found?" Kirito asked, looking curious, Asuna snuggling into his side.

"First we have to ask you something. Was there a young girl with black hair in the game going by the name of Yui?" he asked, Kirito and Asuna's eyes widening.

"Please tell me you didn't delete her from the servers!" Asuna begged, grabbing the inspectors hands tightly, making him grimace a little bit.

"We didn't delete her, that would have made a procedure impossible." he grumbled, shaking his hands to get feeling back in them and Kirito's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean procedure?" The inspector looked at Kirito in the eyes and replied "Yui isn't a program. She's a real girl."

Kirito's and Asuna's jaws dropped and their eyes went wider than before. "Wh-what?!" they both yelled simultaneously in shock, tears pooling in Asuna's eyes and Kirito began to shake. "Yes. Yui is a girl who attempted to play SAO but Kayaba used her as a test subject. He erased all of her memories and implanted new ones, using her as if she really was a computer program." the inspector took off his glasses, wiping the lenses and put them back on. "We recently managed to put Yui's memories back and we also have her body at the ready to implant the memories back into her but there is one problem."

Kirito grit his teeth. "What's the problem?" The inspector looked at Kirito sadly. "Yui has reactiviated SAO... the game has returned to the old state it was in. People are dying again Kirito. We can't deactivate the servers and nobody can log out... we... we need you to help us... both of you..." Kirito stood up and headed to the door of the room, Asuna and the inspector looking stunned.

"Kirito! Don't you want to help Yui!?" she yelled, looking really upset and Kirito stopped at the door, his hand on the doorframe. "I'm going home. Get your nervegear Asuna and meet me at my house. We're going to save our daughter." Kirito spoke, tears now visibly dripping down his face.

"Kirito..." Asuna walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind, clutching him tightly. "I love you Kirito... let's go get her." Asuna whispered, smiling up at her boyfriend. "You two! There's one more thing we need to address." the inspector said, standing up.

"And that is what exactly?" Kirito asked coldly, not happy that he's being kept. "You're going to take her in when she's back of course arent you? She's an orphan, she has no family at all and nowhere to live. You took care of her in the game so... will you do the same in this world?" Kirito and Asuna smiled. "She's our daughter. We'll do anything we have to do to protect her and make her happy. That's what a parent does." they both said before leaving the building hand in hand, reaching a junction.

"Alright Asuna, be quick okay? I'll be waiting. I'll explain everything to mother in the meantime." Kirito said, kissing Asuna softly before he started running home as fast as he could, Asuna smiling at him. "Oh Kirito you're going to be such a wonderful father, I can't wait to bring Yui into this world... we'll be the perfect family for her, I know it." Asuna then ran to her house, rushing into her room and grabbing her nervegear, getting her bike from her back yard and she started biking it to Kirito's house as fast as she could.

Kirito was sat on his bed with his nervegear in his hands, biting his lip hard as he steeled his emotions, breathing out slowly. "Alright, we get this done as quick as we possibly can. Our families will know not to remove the gear after the last incident. I made sure to call Asuna's parents before I got here and I told my mother... now just to get Yui..." Kirito saw his bedroom door open and Suguha walked in.

"Kirito, I know you really want to save Yui... but please... stay safe... I dont want to lose you..." she said softly, a couple of tears falling down her face as she pulled Kirito into a tight hug, the teen hugging her back just as tight. "I'll be fine Sugu, I'll be back no problem." Asuna then walked in with her nervegear, smiling softly at the two of them.

"Suguha, i'll take good care of Kirito in the game. I'm relying on you to keep the real him safe from harm, I know you can do that." Asuna said softly, giving Suguha a hug before she connected her nervegear up, lying on the bed next to Kirito and they both kissed each other, whispering "Link start." They then both found themselves in the world of Aincrad, people around looking at them, one person rushing over to them.

"Why did you log in? It's happening all over again! People are dying left right and center!" he exclaimed, fear in his eyes. "People have already gone to the fifth boss floor to try and beat it!" Kirito frowned. "Send me the map details. We're going to help." The man looked at them both stunned but sent them the details anyway, Kirito and Asuna both nodding before they donned their old outfits.

Asuna stood in her Knights of the Blood uniform with her old Rapier on her side, she was also wearing a necklace that was basically a complete copy of what Kirito had stored Yui's memory data into before she got deleted.

Kirito was wearing his old outfit which consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Asuna. Let's go." Kirito spoke and Asuna nodded, the pair quickly making their way to the boss room, everybody looking at them in shock as they realised who they were.

"The hero of SAO and his girlfriend..."

**in the boss room**

"Sir! We can't beat it! It's too powerful!" a soldier shouted, trying to dodge the strikes of the boss's weapon with little luck, getting a few hits on himself, his health meter only half full. The boss stood at around 30 foot in height and had razor sharp teeth, red eyes and spikes coming out of it's head. It's body was that of a snake as the lower half and the top half was human. It carried a large cleaver the size of ten people and the width of a small house.

"Keep fighting! The quicker we beat this boss the quicker we can get out of this damned game!" the leader yelled, the soldier gulping and nodding, rushing forwards and he used one of his sword skills, his blade glowing bright blue and it began sparking, slashing the sword at the boss but it dodged easily, swinging it' blade around to him, aiming to kill him and he could only widen his eyes in horror as the blade cut straight through him, watching his life meter deplete to zero and his body exploded into small data fragments.

"No... I'm alone... I can't win by myself!" the leader yelled, fear filling him as he now realised his reckless actions, watching as the boss stalked towards him. He screamed as the boss brought down it's blade and waited for the impact, hearing a clanging noise and he looked up, seeing Kirito and Asuna stood in front of him with their blades blocking the cleaver.

"MOVE! NOW!" Kirito yelled, him and Asuna shoving their weapons forwards and they managed to knock the boss back a few feet, their weapons ready. The man ran away as quick as he could to the other end of the room, shaking in fear as he watched Kirito and Asuna prepare to fight the boss.

"Asuna! We need to move quick!" Kirito said, running at the boss with his Elucidator blade at the ready, poised to strike as Asuna ran along his side, holding her Rapier in position as it glowed green, her skill ready to be used. The boss roared and started to slash at the pair, the two of them jumping over the blade, landing and they rushed it with a burst of speed, Asuna rushing round to the side of it and she jumped, doing a flip in the air and released her skill, thrusting her rapier forwards several times, several green beams hitting the boss in it's chest, causing it to spin a little bit.

"Kirito now!" Kirito yelled as his sword glowed yellow and he jumped up high right at it's face. "TAKE THIS!" Kirito then slashed a few times, forming four large X's that connected with each other on the monsters chest, it's health lowering to one quarter.

"Two strikes and it's almost dead... they aren't human..." the man whispered, watching the pair with wide eyes.

"ASUNA! LET'S END IT!" Kirito yelled and he flipped backwards, standing next to Asuna as both of their weapons glowed, the two rushing the monster which was currently dazed, swaying slightly and they bothe screamed, putting their blades together and they both glowed a bright orange, energy crackling around them and they jumped, aiming the attacks at the monsters chest and they pierced straight through with a loud battle cry, the monster exploding into fragments. They both stood still and saw their EXP increase and gold enter their wallets. Kirito looked at his level and smiled a little bit. "Level 112..." Asuna smiled and looked at hers. "I'm the same Kirito."

They both turned to face the man they saved and he looked up at them with a large smile. "Th-thank you both... thank you..." he choked out, tears pouring down his face before he blacked out. Kirito laughed a little bit and looked at Asuna. "Time to get the next boss."


	2. Meeting a friend

******Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art online**

"Yes... this is how it should have been since day one, everybody dying without any help from the outside world. It's back to the way it was destined to be. Watching people run around in vain trying to live when there is no hope for them. Such a wonderful era we live in now isn't it? Dont you think so?" Yui spoke, looking at a mirror.

"No! This is wrong! You can't do this! It's not mother and fathers fault they had to leave! They were going to come back and see us! They promised!" the Yui in the mirror replied, whacking on it hard trying to break out to which the other Yui simply laughed. "Oh my, you really do want out don't you? Well I'm afraid that won't be happening. I'm the one in charge and i'm going to kill everybody in this game until there's nobody left. Then i'll kill off you too so I won't have to hear your pathetic whining."

The Yui in the mirror started sobbing, pounding on the window harder in vain. "YOU CAN'T HURT PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD! IT'S WRONG! MOTHER AND FATHER WILL COME FOR US!" she screamed, tears pouring down her innocent face as the other Yui grinned at her widely, looking menacing. "Let them come. I'll just end them. In fact, they're coming up to an old friend. Let's see how they handle him now~" Both Yui's then focused on the screen that showed the boss room that Kirito and Asuna had just walked into.

**Kirito and Asuna**

"This room seems very familiar..." Asuna spoke, looking around warily. Kirito nodded and looked to the far end of the room, freezing as he caught sight of the boss there. "No... why this one?" he whispered, opening his skill interface and he quickly selected his dual wield ability, his Dark Repulsor blade appearing in his hand as he also unsheathed his Elucidator.

"Crap. Of all the bosses to meet already." Asuna looked at Kirito in confusion, bringing out her Lambent Light at the ready. "What boss is it?" Kirito frowned and got into position, gritting his teeth. "The Gleam eyes. But it's at least double, no, triple in strength this time around." Kirito then rushed the Gleam eyes, both of his blades glowing brightly. "Asuna! Go all out!" he shouted and growled out "Starburst Stream." beginning his combo. He aimed the first two slashes perfectly, hitting the Gleam Eyes dead on but was launched back from a punch, slamming into the wall of the room.

"Kirito!" Asuna cried out, her eyes narrowing in anger as she saw his life get knocked down by a quarter. "Get up Kirito! We need to attack him together!" Asuna's rapier then glowed green and she ran at the Gleam eyes, dodging three strikes and she ran up the blade when it slammed into the ground, breathing out slowly and she thrust her rapier through its head a total of ten times, her eyes widening when she saw she did barely any damage. "What the-" she started but cried out in pain as she also got launched into the wall next to Kirito, a quarter of her health gone too.

"Crap... doesn't look like our normal attacks will work Asuna, we need to be faster when we strike and get more strikes in. I'll distract him from the front and you attack his back, when he turns to attack you you start dodging and distracting him while I attack his back. I just need to try and use Starburst Stream as much as possible." Kirito said, getting to his feet and he tensed his body, his life starting to recover quickly until it was full. "Asuna. I want you to recover your life, no items just yet. Just let me distract him while you recover." Kirito then sprinted at the Gleam Eyes, his swords ready and he started dodging it's attacks quickly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he continuously looked for a weak point, Asuna's health slowly recovering.

"THERE!" Kirito shouted, seeing a moment of weakness in the Gleam Eyes's attacks and he quickly took advantage, slashing at it's chest several times before jumping back, the blade missing his face by inches. "That was close... I think i'm starting to get the attack pattern." Kirito muttered and he started to dodge it's attacks again, concentrating a lot on it's movements, parrying a strike and it opened up the Gleam Eyes's defence again, Kirito striking yet again, dealing a lot more damage then normal, his eyes widening in realisation.

"Asuna! I found it's weak point! Look at it's health!" Kirito shouted and then cried out in pain, getting launched across the room again. Asuna looked at the health of the Gleam Eyes and saw that Kirito had lowered it's health by ten percent, smirking. "Well done Kirito. Let's beat him quick so we can get closer to saving our daughter." Asuna spoke, rushing the Gleam Eyes and she started to parry strikes as much as she could, opening up the defense of the Gleam Eyes and Kirito slashed at it's weak point again before looking at the health, looking at it in horror as it's health restored to full. "NO WAY!" Kirito yelled, both him and Asuna being hit yet again and they slammed into the wall harder than before, their health now at a quarter. "Shit... heal." Kirito said and he healed both himself and Asuna with healing crystals.

"Kirito, we need to beat him, we can do it... I know we can..."

**Yui**

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING THEM!" Yui screamed, starting to punch the mirror harder and harder, tears pouring down her face even quicker. "No! They deserve this for abandoning us! They left us and didn't come back They're only here to save everybody else! They don't care about us anymore!" the other Yui yelled, her eyes red. The mirror Yui slumped, sobbing loudly as she watched Kirito and Asuna get repeatedly cut and thrown by the Gleam eyes, using up their healing items at a horribly quick rate, only one left each. "Mama... papa... please don't die... please... come to me... I need you both back..."

**Kirito and Asuna**

"Asuna... I can hear her... I can hear Yui..." Kirito said, tears pooling in his eyes as he listened to the young girl crying. "I can hear her too Kirito..." Asuna replied, wiping away her tears. Kirito leaned back, facing the ceiling as tears poured down his eyes and he screamed "WE'RE COMING YUI! WE NEVER FORGOT ABOUT YOU! WE'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE SAVE YOU! JUST PLEASE WAIT FOR US! STAY STRONG!" he then grit his teeth, letting out all his emotions as he relentlessly attacked the Gleam eyes, slashing at it's weak spot constantly, Asuna repeatedly opening up it's defense so it couldn't attack Kirito, getting it's health to around half and Kirito finally managed to unleash his Starburst stream, screaming as he let out his 20 hit combo, slashing the Gleam Eyes at an insane speed, looking at it's health quickly and saw that it had regenerated to three quarters of it's health before it roared, the strength from the wind pressure alone sending Asuna and Kirito flying along the ground painfully.

"Asuna... we only have two crystals left... this is our final shot... we need to make it count..." Kirito mumbled to his girlfriend as he painfully stood, the pair healing each other for the final time. "Kirito... we need to get through... let's give it all we've got..." Asuna whispered, smiling at Kirito with teary eyes. "LETS GO!" they both yelled and with increased speed they bore down on the Gleam eyes, Kirito parrying it's attacks quicker than before as Asuna attacked the weak points, forcing it's health down quickly before she saw an attack aimed at her side.

"SWITCH!" Kirito then jumped to Asuna's position, swapping out with her and he flipped over the attack, slamming his blades into the gut of the Gleam Eyes, forcing it's health down a little more before getting slashed from his face to his feet then kicked into the wall again, one life point left on his health bar. "KIRITO!" Asuna screamed, her momentary distraction quite costly as the Gleam eyes did the same to her, forcing her down to her last life point.

"Asuna... I'm sorry..." Kirot said weakly, tears dripping down his face as he barely grasped Asuna's hand, Asuna smiling at him painfully. "It's okay Kirito... we... we tried... I love you..." she whispered, the pair watching as the Gleam Eyes approached them, it's blade poised to strike and they shut their eyes tightly, waiting for the attack that would end them.

**Yui**

"NO! MAMA! PAPA!" the mirror Yui screamed, pounding on the mirror even harder, a small crack finally appearing in it and she noticed a blur on Kirito and Asuna's screen. "Is that-"

**Kirito and Asuna**

Just as the strike was about to land, Kirito and Asuna heard a loud clanging sound and several grunts of pain, opening their eyes and their jaws dropped in shock.

"KLEIN!"

The young man grinned at the couple and winked. "Somebody has to save your asses for once don't they? Can't have you doing everything by yourself!" he said and he managed to force the Gleam Eyes's blade away with the help of a few of his guild members, lifting his arm. "CHARGE!" he yelled and about 50 other players from his guild ran towards the gleam eyes, their weapons drawn and glowing as they activated their skills. Klein then turned to Kirito and Asuna, healing them both with crystals. "Alright Kirito. What's it weakness?"

Klein helped Kirito and Asuna to their feet, looking Kirito in the eye. "Knock his blade away and let me get up close. My Starburst Stream is the best skill to use... but I have to use the new version, I should have used it before. I have to hit just under his right ribs with it to deal a damn good amount of damage. If you can all distract him, knock his blade up and give me enough time to attack, we can get out of here with no deaths." Kirito explained, Klein nodding in response.

"Alight. You heard the man everybody! Let's do this!" Klein called out and his weapon started to glow, joining the fray and they all began battling the boss, slowly but surely lowering it's life, Kirito and Asuna taking deep breaths before running at the boss, Klein making another opening and Asuna activated a skill, stabbing the Gleam Eyes at an intense speed before dodging quickly, dodging it's attacks fast. "NOW KIRITO!"

Kirito's swords began to glow again but this time they both glowed red, everybody's eyes widening. "What the heck kinda skill is that?" Kirito then began his assault, slashing quickly as if he was doing his Starburst Stream but he quickly shifted attack styles, blocking the attacks of the Gleam Eyes but continues to deal an immense amount of damage, everybody watching as the health of the Gleam eyes hit one quarter, Kirito slashing, stabbing and cutting even faster as time went on. He then jumped onto the oncoming fist of the Gleam eyes, flipping over it and he brought his blades up, a star forming beneath him and he screamed "STARBURST STREAM! FINAL FORM!" slashing down the back of the Gleam eyes and over 100 strikes were performed at breakneck speed, moving so quickly that the rays of light eminating from the strikes were still continuing even as Kirito landed before stabbing the Gleam eyes through the back, watching it explode.

"He... he just owned the crap out of it..." Klein said, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Asuna simply smiled. "That's my boyfriend for you, he's strong when he fights for something to protect." Kirito cracked his back and groaned in response, smiling. "Another step closer to Yui. Don't worry sweetie, mum and dad are on their way."

**2 hours later**

"So Klein, why did you come back into the game?" Asuna asked, looking at the katana user curiously as he took a gulp of his drink with a sigh, smiling at Asuna. "I came back because the police said you could use my help. I'm here to help you and Kirito stop all this once again." Klein said, toying with his cup. Asuna smiled at him widely and hugged him tightly. "I'm really glad you're here Klein, you're brilliant." Klein blushed at this and wriggled out of Asuna's grip. "Hey now, be careful with what you say or else mister suede bucks over here might get jealous!" Klein jerked his thumb at Kirito who pouted childishly.

Asuna got up, walked over to Kirito and sat on his lap, kissing him hard and Kirito's eyes widened in response, gripping her arms as he kissed her back, Klein making gagging noises. "Ugh you're making me ill! Get a room you two!" Klein then started to laugh when the pair glared at him lazily, grins of their own on their faces. "We're in a room, it's just the same one as you." Kirito said with a smirk, making Klein pout this time around. "Oi. Watch it mighty mouse." Kirito just started laughing in response at the little jab at his height and patted Klein's shoulder. "It's good to have you around Klein... I missed ya."

Klein smiled and hugged him. "I missed you too buddy, it's been boring without you around ya know?" Kirito laughed in response with a grin. "We get to spend quite the bit of time together now don't we? It's a damn nice moment I guess." Klein yawned. "Well, i'm gonna go to sleep, i'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow okay?" Klein then headed upstairs and got into bed, leaving Kirito and Asuna alone.

"So, how do you think this is gonna end Asuna?" Kirito asked, pulling Asuna close and she nuzzled into him closely with a soft smile. "We're going to get our daughter, we're going to leave, and we'll be one happy family..." Asuna replied softly, resting her head in the crook of Kirito's neck.

The couple was so engrossed in their moment that they failed to notice the group watching them from atop another building, sick smirks on their faces. "So boss. We kill em tomorrow right?" one of them said, tilting his head while licking his lips. "I want the chick."

"Shut up number 7. Orders are to kill them both and the little girl later on. After all..." the leader spoke, smirking as his red eyes glinted.

"Yui's parents are paying a lot to have her die in this game."


End file.
